


Nothing lasts forever-well I do though

by LordOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Interspecies Romance, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/pseuds/LordOfDeath
Summary: Billie got a new job, and it comes with new responsibilities.She barely adjust to it all when she learns a secret that leads to a lots of things nobody warned her about.





	Nothing lasts forever-well I do though

Billie looked down at the paperwork laid out in front of her, and frowned.

Getting a promotion meant not only dealing with the Winchesters and going around give dead people the touch of death, but also paperwork. Endless, boring paperwork.

When she was a simple reaper, she needed to do her part and that was okay.

Now, she had to sort it out as well, and if there were some complications, she had to deal with it, clean up the mess.

She sighed and decided she needs a break.

She’s been doing this for hours now.

Sometimes she misses her boss.

He would always know what to do and how to deal with a situation. Never any reaper quite known him, but he was respected, and spoken higly of.

He was the first Death, who was there longer then any of them and had done so many great things. He had to work out the whole System alone, and managed to run this company smoothly.

Now it was her turn, and even if it has been a bit rough at the beginning she was sure it's going to be allright.

She got to her feet and was about to leave the room when somebody knocked on the door.

It was very unlikely, as a reaper was positioned to let her know if someone's expected. She sank back into her chair.

"Do come in." She said and a reaper walked in with a folder in his hands. She saw him once or twice, on the old Death's side. The man sat down in front of her and took a big breath

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and coming unannounced, but I’m here for an urgent manner which also needs to be treated with discretion. "

She eyed him for a minute then laid back, looking intimidating.

"What is it?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. The reaper, Sullivan, she remembered just dropped the item on her desk.

"This folder contains the secret files from our old boss. I can't keep them with me, so I’ll pass it onto you, as you are the new boss around. You have to keep them safe and handle it if something needs to be handled.

She was baffled for a second. There were files remained from Death obviously, so she thought it's all what it was.

"Does that mean-" She trailed off and the reaper looked her in the eyes.

"These files contain the details of actions he took that were never documented by anyone other than himself. Alas they were never passed onto us so we couldn't have known about them. It could include projects, ongoing ones as well. "

Billie stared at him for a second. It never occured to her that Death would keep documents secret. The man was secretive, yes but never about work. He always documented and passed down everything. Well suprisingly, not everything it seems.

She just came to the realization that he even reported that he helped the Winchesters. Everyone knew about them.

"Right." She nodded and took the documents in hand. "Is that all?"

Sullivan stood up. "Yes, thank you for listening," he answered and made his way out of the office.

After he was outside and shut the door, she opened the folder, not knowing what to expect.

Well, nothing really prepared her for this.

She saw death reports. Which wouldn't be odd in itself but they became weirder, as they were of the same person. All of them.

Death had made an exception, not once, not twice, but at least ten times in a row.

The name was Amida Chaya Fox.  
She'll have to look into this for sure.


End file.
